x_companyfandomcom-20200215-history
Aurora Luft
Aurora Luft is an agent at Camp X. Born to a French-Canadian mother and Jewish-German father Aurora grew up fluently trilingual, along side her language skills her specialization in strategy and field work prove invaluable to the team. Earlier life Luft worked in Paris as a journalist when the Germans took France. Luft immediately began organizing a group of Resistance fighters alongside Rene Villiers. Their operations were based out of the Café De L'azur run by Michel located in the 9th arrondissement. Except for Villiers and Luft, all seventeen other cell members were arrested in a raid. Villiers and Luft only evaded capture by being late to the meeting when they over slept after a night of drinking. After this, the couple was forced to go underground. The fate of those who were captured is unknown. In "Quislings", Aurora and Alfred Graves return to the café to assassinate Michel when Duncan Sinclair sends them to take out French civilians who are Nazi collaborators. It is then when Aurora realizes that Michel sold out the group to the Nazis. When London gave the order to increase the number of active teams on the ground in France, Aurora's background was vetted and approved for further field training. She is fluently trilingual, which gives her the natural ability to blend. She is an exceptional asset to have on the ground in Occupied France. Field Experience During her basic training, Aurora excelled in strategic planning exercises. Aurora is driven, ambitious and competitive. She also has a strong sense of intuition and would be an ideal candidate for a leadership position. Aurora, thrust into her role as leader, struggles to accept the mantle of what it means to lead the team. She’s forced to make the most wrenching decisions of her life – difficult choices between duty and love, truth and lies– and she carries the all too human burden of witnessing the cost of her actions, while never being certain she’s right. Where does the spy end and the human being begin? This is something Aurora struggles with, especially in her growing bond with the “enemy” – Sabine Faber, wife of the Gestapo boss who’s on their trail. Strangely, sometimes being undercover, relieved of the burden of leadership, is where Aurora can truly be herself, speaking freely about life, home, identity and love. Aurora begins on a high. Having so recently stood in triumph on top of a flaming German tank, and also having recruited Franz Faber, she feels ready for anything. This season unfolds on a whole new battlefield, as Aurora goes deep undercover as Helene Bauer, weaving herself into Franz and Sabine Faber’s inner circle and doing whatever she has to do to get close to Sabine’s father, a high-ranking Nazi officer. When the team heads to Poland, Aurora befriends Heidi, a ruthless and indoctrinated young woman, securing a job alongside her at the Race and Resettlement office. Here, Aurora finds herself exposed to some of the Reich’s most horrific acts, which she is reluctantly forced to participate in herself. Aurora does everything she can to covertly save Jewish and Polish lives while maintaining her cover. And as the dark deeds in her workplace begin to form a permanent, sickening stain on her soul, she finds herself disturbingly drawn to the only person who might understand– Franz Faber. But throughout her ordeal she keeps her eyes locked on the goal: stopping Operation Marigold, no matter what the cost. Specialization # Strategist - Aurora during training showed excellence in strategic planning. # Languages - Aurora is fluent in English, German and French # Recruitment # Undercover Instruction # Good with a knife # Serving looks # Slaying my ass # Finding oranges # Hiding a knife under her skirt # giving emo looks ������������ Relationships [[Rene Villiers|'Rene Villiers']] Aurora and Rene are old friends who became lovers from before the war. They were in the same group of the French Resistance fighters and the only two to evade capture when the cell was betrayed to the Nazis. They took their work underground until both were recruited for the X Company. Rene was the sergeant until his assumed death in "Pilot." At this point, Aurora is promoted despite her heartbreak over his death. When Rene is found to be alive, Aurora is first shocked and breathless when he steps from the convoy in "Night Will End". In "Schein Und Sein," they have a moment of passion and afterwards discuss the time Rene spent under the Nazis' control. Rene admits to Aurora that he broke and divulged many secrets which he couldn't remember to the Germans. Aurora is angry, but puts it aside when they are alerted that the Nazis are on to their location. When Rene is shot as they are trying to flee, it becomes clear that he will not be able to outrun the enemy. He begs Aurora to not let them take him. She says she promises that she wont and stabs him out of kindness. As he dies in her arms, she tells him, "I'm right here with you. I love you." [[Alfred Graves|'Alfred Graves']] Aurora and Alfred play a couple during many operations, but it is clear in some moments that they care deeply for each other in a way which goes beyond the fake relationship. After Alfred risks his life in "Last Man, Last Round" to free POWs, Aurora reprimands him for risking his life in such a way. He is the only person of the team who knows she killed Rene out of love, but this is not because she tells him but because he overheard her. Quotes # "Remember my words, forget my name." Season 1 Episode 7 "Quislings"Category:Quotes Category:Member of the X Company